Nightmares
by Minkey222
Summary: Falling. I was falling. It was the only thing I could feel. It was strange, I could feel the wind whipping around me. "Newt, you promised me." The voice sounds in tears. I hear a name. It is coming back to me. The voice. The voice... It's... Thomas! {one shot} {Newtmas} {implied past suicide attempt} {fluff}


**A little newtmas one shot that I had. It made me cry a little bit. It's quite fluffy so you may or may not get a cavity afterwards. Sorry if that does happen. I just really like the idea that they were together befor ethey were put into the maze ya'know, like ' _you can forget memories but not feelings_ '. Enjoy!**

 **Warning: implied suicide attempt.**

 **disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own The maze runner trilogy. If I did Newt wouldn't just be in the glade ;)**

* * *

 _Falling. I was falling. It was the only thing I could feel. It was strange, I could feel the wind whipping around me. Around my face and body. I open my eyes. I can see the floor and it's getting closer and closer. I feel a sick sense of gratitude as I get nearer. I hit the floor and I focus on the pain. My leg. My leg it's gone. Or is it? I'm delirious. "NO!" I hear a voice shouting out. I recognise it but I can't attach it to a name or face. "No." I hear the voice again but quieter this time. "Newt, you promised me." The voice sounds in tears. I hear a name. It is coming back to me. The voice. The voice... It's... Thomas!_

I wake up and bolt up straight, beads of sweat permeating my forehead. _'Thomas. Why was Thomas there. Why was he speaking to me._ ' I think to myself. Without me knowing tears roll down my face. That wasn't a dream. It was memory.

* * *

I see the first rays of day shining through the rough window in my room in homestead. I stand up and dress in the clothes that I have always had. _'I need to tell Thomas_ ' I think. I don't know why, but I have an urge to tell him the truth. The only people who knew were Alby and Minho, but Thomas needs to know. Ever since that greenie came to the glade I have felt oddly close to him. It was like we were close before. Before we came to this hellhole.

I walk out and up to where Thomas is sleeping. It is before wake up, but it has to be now, before anyone else wakes up and listens in. I walk over to the grass and lightly tap him on the shoulder.

"Thomas?" I whisper. He shifts and I ask again, this time he says my name.

"Newt!" He shouts, not fully awake. He tries to grab out to something that is not there. ' _Is he dreaming about me?_ 'I nudge him again, this time he finally rouses from his sleep.

He looks around for a second before settling on my face.

"Newt?" He asks uncertainly, his eyes not focusing on one thing.

"Yes it's me. I have to tell you something" I respond blandly. It is too early for interesting conversation. He nods and starts to get up. Tension hangs in the air.

I take his hand, he doesn't retract and I hold it tighter. I lead him to a space behind deadheads and sit him down.

"Thomas, I have something I need to tell you" I say solemnly. I'm nervous but it doesn't show in my voice.

"Yeah I know. That's why we're here, isn't it?" He's obviously annoyed at being awoken so early, but when I look at him I can see a start of a blush forming up his neck. From what I can feel, I am also starting to blush. I am just glad for the darkness provided by the surrounding trees.

"I, for some strange reason, have decided to tell you how I got my limp." I look away from his eyes.

"Didn't you get it from a griever? _nasty shanks_ " he asks again, growing more confused and the blush continuing to grow on his cheeks. He whispers that last bit under his breath.

"Um, not exactly." He motioned for me to continue. "I jumped... Off the bloody maze wall." I looked at him. He looked sad, but not surprised. Almost scared. There were tears rolling down his cheeks.

"What's wrong Tommy?" I ask as I move closer. I sling my arm around his shoulder like I had a thousand time before. He moves in closer to me and nuzzles his face onto my shirt. I hold him closer.

"Watching you fall was awful." He murmured into my shirt. My eyes widen.

"W-what do you mean 'watching me fall'?" I asked what on earth could he mean. He only got here a few days ago.

He moved back, my body instantly feeling the loss.

"I-I watched you fall. Before you woke me up. I thought it was dream. I screamed out to you. Well I heard myself call out to you, it's hard to explain. I guess it was a memory." He stammered out.

"What did you hear yourself say Tommy?" Curiosity taking over.

" _'Newt you promised me_ ' I called for you to stop, but you wouldn't, you wouldn't stop falling!" he starts to cry and he dives for me again. I hold him once more. Thomas. Thomas was there. Thomas saw me fall. I gently kiss the top of his head. We sit in blissful silence as the rest of the glade wake.

"Newt?" I here Thomas say in a horse voice, either from crying or from waking up.

"Yeah, Tommy?" I reply, my own voice shaky.

"Don't ever do that to me again" he states.

"Don't worry Tommy. I promise." I say. And I mean it this time.


End file.
